Trinity's story
by maddragon29
Summary: something has happened which makes Trin talk about her past to Neo
1. The Event

She was alone for once. Neo was out helping to rebuild and the work was hard and gruelling. Normally she would be by his side, or not far from it, but she was too tired and he had insisted she rest instead of pushing on past the fatigue and working herself to exhaustion. Having slept for most of the day she now felt refreshed as the night was drawing nearer, the lights being switched off at seeming random to simulate that sunset. Really there was an infinitely complicated pattern but she had never pondered it. Now she wanted to be out doing something, anything. Neo wasn't back yet, noticeably unheeding his own advice. Maybe it was the sudden feeling of claustrophobia that made her leave the quarters; maybe it was the appealing sound of the music coming from the night level. Whatever it was she wandered down, unaware as she entered the party that she was being watched any more than was usual. The followers and of the One had come to associate her with him as they were seldom apart. Most stopped watching when they realised she was alone. She may have saved the One and be worthy of hero, even goddess, status, but more were still more interested in the quiet saviour than his lover.  
  
Gunther saw her sidle in and sit on one of the stools in the corner. That was her booth, hers and Neo's, but he wasn't to know that. He had been talking to his new captain, Marcus, when she had appeared, catching his attention merely by the proud way she carried herself even as she sat alone, the air of a Queen surrounding her. He had been freed recently and the scale of the great city still overwhelmed him, and he felt the need for something, or someone, to comfort him. He chose her. The captain talked for what seemed an age before Gunther was able to excuse himself to make his way over to the woman with eyes a startling contrast to her black hair.  
  
Trinity watched this bald man approaching her, knowing he was going to talk to her. For some reason she was unwilling to look into, her heart began to beat faster with apprehension. He was tall and well built, but had a look around him that spoke of slowness. She was willing to be friendly to him, up until he took Neo's seat. But still she smiled politely.  
  
"You look lonely over here," was his opening line. His voice was sleazy, and it reminded her of someone she had once known, but she couldn't bear to think who.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine thank you," she replied, playing it cool despite the taste of metal seeping into her mouth.  
  
"I was just wondering if you would like to dance," he said, his voice cool and casual. Her lips stayed firm, a slight change would be taken as encouragement.  
  
"No thank you, I'm fine here." She said, trying to let him down gently, but so that he would get the picture. It was tempting to say that she was waiting for someone, it would be a slight lie as she was well aware Neo would be too tired to come down after all the work he did that day.  
  
"You do know it is very bad manners to turn down a dance," he smiled and her stomach clenched. His words and tone were meant to persuade her by implying that he was being the soul of charity. Her muscles tensed.  
  
"And if you know it is bad manners not to keep your hands to yourself." She replied quickly, eyes flickering to his fingers which were resting on the back of her hand. His friendly smile stayed even if it felt underlined with malice.  
  
"I'll see you later then." And with that his hand warped around hers, giving it a squeeze and running his fingertips up her bare arm as he left in search of a more willing partner. Trinity fought the intense urge to kick him on his way. Technically he had done nothing wrong and yet if he had any social skills he would have noticed that no one touched her, the crowd moving away as she walked through them.  
  
A while later Trinity still sat at her booth. It was getting late and she figured that she should leave, as Neo would be back soon and she wanted to be there when he opened the door, as much for her own comfort as for his. She rose from her seat and headed for the exit. Someone stepped into her path. She looked up into the face of the man she had silently labelled a slimeball as soon as he talked to her earlier.  
  
"I never did get that dance," He half shouted over the music, grabbing onto her arm.  
  
"I never said you would." She shouted back, trying to release the grip.  
  
"Gunther, that's me by the way, doesn't take no for an answer." He pulled her into the mass of moving bodies, and held her close with strength she had not expected. She had underestimated him and now that there were so many people around her, the options she had at her disposal seemed pathetically minuscule. He moved not only with the music, but with force. Trinity, not usually the type to get scared, could hear the deafening roar of terror in her ears, drowning out the drums that drowned out her in their turn. His hands left no room for doubt and the slight metallic taste from earlier overran even the wetness of her saliva in her mouth. Trinity reacted. Bringing her knee up sharply she struck her target, knowing it may only stun him for a moment, pulling against the point where his thumb gripped her flesh. He stumbled backwards, releasing her and she fled, weaving through the crowds. He screamed above the music, which stopped, the dancers stilling.  
  
"Fucking bitch!" Pulse hammering, she spun on her heel, trying to ignore the looks of the dancers. Most simply stared at him after they realised who he was talking about. The form lying on the floor repulsed her to the point of nausea and when three of the toughest resistance fighters came between her and the now rising man, Trinity almost smiled.  
  
"Why don't you let us sort this one out?" Asked the leader of the trio with real concern and respect. She nodded, the crowd parting before her, watching the anger flashing in the eyes of the four men. As soon as the warrioress stepped into the open of the corridors her feet sped up, pounding on the metal to gain momentum. She heard someone call her name and for once she failed to heed it, surprised when her feet failed her. A hand grabbed her shoulder and she didn't pause to think, throwing attacks with her feet and arms, met at every move with skill and equal force.  
  
"Trinity, calm down, it's Niobe." The voice registered through the haze, taking the fight out of her. Taking deep breaths she leaned against the cool wall sliding down it when her legs could no longer support her weight, the adrenalin tiring her faster than she could bear. The other woman squatted for a moment by her side before sliding a supportive arm around the limp body; there was only one person that the dark captain knew to be able to help her friend. She only hoped the One was home from work.  
  
Neo arrived in the room just as the women reached the walkway that would lead them to their destination. He was starting to worry, having found the note left for him. He checked the small monitor that displayed time, Trinity was late. Throwing on some clean clothes, he was about to go look for his missing love but there was a knock at the door. He pulled back the metal to reveal Niobe standing with an arm around Trinity. The deep brown eyes of the captain were concerned; the blue eyes near them glazed over. Something knotted in Neo's gut.  
  
"We had a little trouble," Niobe started, Trinity cut her off.  
  
"I'm fine." But Neo knew different, even though she now stood with her weight on her own legs, she seemed unstable. He went to hug her, wanting to protect her from whatever had happened, but she stiffened, freezing for a moment. He frowned, searching her eyes for something to help, they didn't seem to see him at all. He let Niobe guide her to the bed, the woman whispering that she had to find Morpheus.  
  
"He'll know what's going on."  
  
"I hope so. Niobe?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What do I do?"  
  
"Be there for her Neo, she's scared and I've never seen it before, certainly not like this." He nodded, sitting opposite the staring woman. Niobe sighed, leaving them to do just as she said. Looking back over her shoulder once she felt something catch in her throat, Trinity was staring right through Neo, her blue eyes cold and distant, her back ramrod straight. Neo was watching her with those brown eyes filled with concern and love. Shaking her head, the captain left, knowing the best thing she could do would be finding Morpheus. 


	2. Her Story

"Trinity?" He asked softly. She was still staring straight ahead from the bed, eyes cold, emotionless. He knew that she was scared, but didn't know why and yet still she wouldn't show it. He sighed running a hand through his dark hair, it was greasy and he wanted to know if hers was too but there was a wall around her, shutting him out. She stayed quiet; a tear made it's slow way down her cheek.  
  
"Neo?" She whispered, as if not daring to believe it. With still blank eyes she sought his face.  
  
"I'm here." His words were no louder than hers but they were enough, her eyes snapping to his. He held the gaze; his eyes filled with all he wanted to say and do to help her. She sniffed, slumping her shoulders and raising a hand to her face, covering her eyes. Her shell had been broken, and she felt more alone and more vulnerable than she ever had. Slipping softly from the chair, Neo placed his hand on hers, the other tilting her chin up so she met his gaze. She crumbled onto the floor with him, taking comfort in his strong arms around her, his breath on her skin, his nearness. Tears ran rivers down her cheeks, soaking into his shirt as he held her. There had been tears before that they had shared, but they had been tears of joy at both seeing each other again. Somehow they had not died, being made whole and new again before being returned to Zion with the damaged Logos. Sobs racked her body even though she did her best to contain them He ran fingers through her hair softly, whispering nothings to her as many a parent does with a child awoken by their worst nightmare. He had never seen Trinity cry like this before, tears that he couldn't stop. And they frightened him.  
  
"Hush, its okay, I got you now, I'm not leaving,'' It didn't matter that the words were nonsense, it was the sound that she craved, and he knew it. He sat there the best part of the night, holding her close. When she was finally quiet again he asked her the inevitable question.  
  
''What happened Trin?'' He expected her to start crying again, but instead she pulled herself away from him and looked him right in the eye. He knew then that she was going to tell him and that it was going to be the hardest thing she had ever done. Her eyes dropped to her lap, his hands still holding hers. She withdrew from the contact, shift just out of range; he frowned but waited in silence. She told him in cold and exact detail everything that had occurred as though it were burned into her mind.  
  
"And that's it." She shrugged, finishing, strangely not going back into his arms. He felt the rage extinguish itself when she made no move to him. He knew that Gunther would have been dealt with and so he would have a quiet word with him when he could. Right now, Trinity was all that mattered to him.  
  
"Trin, there's something else, isn't there?" He asked, almost wishing he didn't as he saw her tense up again, knowing then that he had been right. There was a wound that ran deeper than she had let anyone see. There was another reason for the tears. She looked him square in the eye and said something that he was shocked to hear. Four short words that meant more to him than he could explain.  
  
''My cousin raped me.'' Looking into her steel eyes then, his heart broke, seeing the pain she still carried with her. There were so many questions he wanted to ask, but he settled for the obvious.  
  
''Once?''  
  
''No.'' She said evenly. He wanted to swear, which he did, wanted to comfort her, which he was trying to do, wanted to hold her, but he couldn't. There was a silence before she dropped her eyes and continued, more talking to herself than to him.  
  
"I know now that it wasn't real. But I know that the bullets aren't real and I know that when I fall I don't really fall. But it still hurts, still makes me bleed sometimes. It's one of those things I've lived with for so long I guess I'm used to it now."  
  
"What?"  
  
"The Matrix."  
  
"It cannot tell you who you are."  
  
"It can tell you who you were." She countered.  
  
"Who were you?"  
  
"A stupid, weak, pathetic little girl who thought it happened to everyone."  
  
"Trin."  
  
"No Neo, let me finish." He nodded, sternly keeping himself in check. "He was welcome at our house, he lived locally and he had the sweetest smiles for those who needed to believe them I was nothing to him more than a toy I suppose. He made sure there were no visible bruises and he claimed I was his favourite cousin." She paused for a moment. "I learnt if I showed any emotion it made him continue. Hiding them was easy after I discovered someone could answer my question."  
  
"Morpheus."  
  
"I cracked the D-base looking for him. It was because of him that I could deal with it. I had given up fighting by then anyway. I had tried to fight, but he was too strong, too damn strong!'' Her words were filled with self- loathing, the warrior in her never forgave the young girl for weakness, never forgave any weakness. Neo reached out for her. She looked at his hand.  
  
"What can I do?" He asked, feeling her indecision. But he knew the answer.  
  
"Nothing, nothing." She whispered, starting to sniff. He shook his head, shuffling a little closer, taking her fingers in his.  
  
"No, I can't do nothing Trinity. You know that."  
  
"Hold me Neo." He reached around her, feeling her relax into him, exhausted by all that had been said and done.  
  
"I tried." She whispered, pulling away from his body and turned so that he couldn't see the tears that were falling. Neo didn't know what to say. He was sickened to his very core that anyone could do this to a little girl, but he knew that is had hurt her more than she could say, more than he could understand. She went to stand, stumbling because her legs still didn't bear her weight strongly. He caught her before she could hurt herself. Slowly he stood, helping her steady herself, he went to release her but she looked into his dark brown eyes and knew that he was not going to patronise her, as she had feared. Nor would he smother her. She knew that he would just help her when she needed it, and that was all that mattered. A small smile tugged at her tired lips and she tightened her grip on his hands. Standing there, hands intertwined, eyes locked, she felt safe, as she always did when he was around.  
  
"Trin?"  
  
"Let's go to sleep Neo." She sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for him to settle beside her. He did, pulling her in close, stroking her hair, lulling her to sleep. Soon after she had fallen into a deep slumber, Morpheus and Niobe came in. Both captains saw the sleeping warrior and her guardian and smiled slightly. Neo lifted the corners of his lips to assure them all was well and they left silently. The One slept lightly, matching his breathing to hers, knowing that when the morning came it would be better to say nothing of what had happened that night unless she said something about it. He did, however, plan to ask his captain for additional information and advice. But that would all wait until morning when he was sure she was herself again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay, prepare to be confused!!!! Want to give ALL of the credit for this rewritten story so far to the Protectress of Dalidon!!! She has been wonderful and will be helping me write the rest of the story hopefully, as long as we have no major fallouts!!!! THANK YOU!!!!! 


End file.
